1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speed monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a motor vehicle speed monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,639,967 Alexis Jun. 17, 1997 5,581,464 Woll, et al. Dec. 3, 1996 5,074,144 Krofchalk, et al. Dec. 24, 1991 4,945,759 Krofchalk, et al. Aug. 7, 1990 4,853,856 Hanway Aug. 1, 1989 4,804,937 Barbiaux, et al. Feb. 14, 1989 4,093,939 Mitchell June 6, 1978
While some features disclosed within the related art are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over these, and other references. Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved mechanism that provides a method and system of recording the ground speed of a motor vehicle for reviewing at a later time to verify operation of said motor vehicle.